Boardwalk Adventures
by LadySongbird16
Summary: What happens when the Elementals decide to get everybody's mind off of the stresses of war by going to a boardwalk? What crazy nonsense can occur? What happens when you take wizards to a boardwalk? We'll just have to find out. Rated T for some language. Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!


**Boardwalk Adventures**

**Hi, so this was originally a one-shot idea, but we thought it was too long. Regardless we decided to keep it for fun. Special thanks to DevilDragon8 who came up with this idea. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy!**

It is one day before Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, and everyone was sitting in the living room of the Burrow after lunch. The Elementals, Fred and George, Ginny, and the Trio were talking with each other on one side of the room while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where talking to Remus and Tonks on the other side.

"Honestly I'm so bored now." Ron complained.

"We're in a war Ronald, you shouldn't feel bored." Hermione declared.

"Hermione, whether or not that's true, we're still only a bunch of teenagers." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, and as teenagers we get bored." Fred declared.

"Yeah, I'd rather be at work right now then just sitting here." George added.

"_Hey you guys, I have an idea." _Samantha suggested.

"_What is it?" _Bethany asked.

"_Why don't we introduce the Weasleys to a new muggle attraction today?" _ Samantha said.

"_Okay, what kind of muggle attraction?"_ Chelsea asked.

"_I was thinking that we could take them to a boardwalk." _Samantha stated.

"_That's sounds like fun, what boardwalk should we take them to though?" _Amelia asked.

"_I remember seeing a boardwalk a couple of miles away from the beach house when we were flying to Little Whinging last night." _Bethany stated.

"_That's exactly the one that I was thinking of." _Samantha stated.

"_Well, let's run it by them." _ Jimmy stated.

"Hey guys, I think we have a solution to our boredom." Samantha stated.

"And what exactly would that be?" Fred questioned.

"How about we all go to a boardwalk?" Amelia suggested.

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"A boardwalk." Chelsea said.

"What the bloody Hell is a boardwalk?" Ron asked.

"A boardwalk is a walkway by the water that usually has many different attractions that muggles go to for amusement." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, they're really popular." Harry commented.

"Have you ever been to one Harry?" Bethany questioned.

"Once when I was young, the Dursleys took Dudley and one of his friends; they had to bring me along because Mrs. Figg was unable to babysit me. They didn't allow me to do much." Harry explained.

"Well, are you guys up to the idea?" Jimmy questioned.

"Sure, should we run it by mum and dad?" Fred questioned.

"Why not, I think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the adults get to come and have a good time too." Chelsea declared.

So the eleven teens went over to the corner where they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now talking to Bill and Fleur.

"Hello dearies, something you wish to ask us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley we were wondering if you and Mr. Weasley, and Bill and Fleur if they are interested would like to accompany us to a boardwalk." Amelia asked.

"A boardwalk, what exactly is that?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"It's a walkway down by the water that has different attractions that muggles go to for amusement." Samantha explained.

"They go there for amusement?" Fleur questioned.

"Yes they do." Bethany replied.

"Splendid, when shall we leave?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"I think we should all get changed first Mr. Weasley, I think that a lot of us might attract some unwanted attention from the muggles." Samantha suggested.

"Very well, let us all go get ready." Mr. Weasley said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the boys emerged from Ron's bedroom in their new outfits. Jimmy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, light brown knee shorts, and dark green sneakers. Harry was wearing red t-shirt blue jeans, and his blue and white sneakers. Ron was wearing a green striped t-shirt and, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Fred was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers. George was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Are you sure these outfits will make us blend in Jimmy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a little weird dressed like this." Fred commented.

"Relax, you guys look fine, now you'll all blend right in." Jimmy stated.

"Why do we have to blend in? What was wrong with the way we dressed before?" George asked.

"You really can't go to the boardwalk wearing a suit George; people might just think that's plain weird." Jimmy declared.

"Should we go see if the girls are ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, hopefully they are." Jimmy said sarcastically.

So the boys headed toward Ginny's room where the girls were getting changed.

"Dammit!" They boys heard from the room.

"Girls, are you all okay in there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we just dropped a bottle of hairspray." Ginny said poking her head out from the doorway.

"Why don't you guys take the adults and go ahead of us. We'll be there after we clean up this mess." Samantha said poking her head out as well.

"Yeah, Jimmy knows where it is." Chelsea said poking her head out too.

Okay, we'll see you girls there.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Merlin's Beard, look at these attractions." Mr. Weasley exclaimed as the Harry and Jimmy led the Weasleys down the board walk.

"People actually find these things amusing?" Fleur questioned.

"Yeah, these places are especially popular during the summer." Jimmy stated.

"Where are the girls Jimmy?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Oh, they had to clean up some hairspray back in Ginny's room; they said they shouldn't be much longer." Harry stated.

"We're right here." A familiar voice stated.

Everyone turned around to see the girls, all in different outfits. Samantha was wearing a red tank top, black camouflage shorts, and a pair of red and black sneakers, her hair was down. Chelsea was wearing a turquoise tank top, blue denim shorts, and a pair of navy converse all-star low top sneakers, her hair was in a half up half down do. Amelia was wearing a silver t-shirt, white jean shorts, and a pair of silver sneakers, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Bethany was wearing a deep purple t-shirt, yellow jean shorts, and a pair of purple converse all-star low top sneakers, her hair was in a side braid. Ginny was wearing a deep pink t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and a pair of blue sneakers, like Samantha she decided to keep her hair down. Hermione was wearing light pink t-shirt, khaki colored shorts, and a pair of pink sneakers, her hair was in a braid.

"Wow, you girls look great." George said as he and Fred looked at the girls while still walking. Chelsea and Amelia noticed something awfully strange about Fred.

"_He can't take his eyes off of Samantha." _Amelia stated.

"_I know, it's starting to freak me out, he's practically ogling her chest." _ Chelsea replied.

Suddenly, Fred, not paying attention to what he was doing, came face to face with a lamp post. All the teens laughed at this.

"See Samantha, I told you your chest is distracting." Bethany said.

"It's not my fault Bethany, shut up." Samantha replied.

So…What should we do first?" Amelia asked changing the subject.

"I think we should go on some rides first." Samantha suggested.

"I agree with that idea." Bethany stated.

"Okay, where should we go first?" Chelsea asked.

"I think we should start with the Ferris wheel." Amelia suggested.

"Okay, but can we eventually go on the Himalaya?" Samantha asked.

"Of course, who would pass that opportunity up?" Jimmy stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals, Harry, and Hermione took the Weasleys on a bunch of different rides. Some things got a little bit out of hand though. When they went on the Ferris wheel Mrs. Weasley had to keep Mr. Weasley from going right out the side of their car. Then when they went on the Himalaya, Ron almost got sick. Luckily nothing bad happened on bumper cars. I mean Samantha, was hitting people like it was her business, but it was still fun. Come on, you have to admit crashing into people is fun, when on the bumper cars of course. Anyway, after the bumper cars everyone decided to take a bathroom break. Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany finished up first so they headed to the spot in the middle of the boardwalk that everyone agreed to meet up in if they got separated. When they go there they found Harry and Jimmy were already there, going to all the game stands.

"Uh-oh, I was afraid they were going to do something like this." Chelsea said.

"Well you know men and their pride." Samantha declared.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to go along with it." Amelia stated.

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Bethany declared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later Hermione and the Weasleys came back to find the girls standing in the middle of the boardwalk with a pile of stuffed animals at their feet.

"What's this all about dearies?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Harry and Jimmy are trying to prove who's manlier." Samantha declared.

"What does that mean?" Bill asked.

"Whenever muggles go to a boardwalk, muggle men, if they're accompanied women, feel the need to win a prize from these side games for the women." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, whether the girl's a friend, girlfriend, sister, or cousin, it doesn't matter to them. They do it anyway." Samantha added.

"And so far they've each one all of us four stuffed animals each." Bethany declared.

Then Harry and Ron came back with pile of stuffed animals and dropped them in front of the girls before going to find another game stand.

"Make that five each." Chelsea corrected.

"I wish there was a way to stop them." Amelia said.

"Why not just ask them to stop?" Ron questioned.

"That's not going to work." Bethany declared.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"It just isn't okay?" Chelsea stated.

"What are you girls going to do with all of these though?" Bill asked.

"Probably just put them in our rooms back at our house, unless you and Ginny want some of these Hermione." Amelia said looking at the two other girls.

"No thanks." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, I prefer not to get involved in this." Hermione stated.

"You know what I think I just might know how to stop them." Samantha stated. "Be right back." She said running off.

"Where's she going?" George asked.

"Not a clue." Bethany replied.

"She certainly is fast." Bill confirmed.

"Please, that's not even her fastest." Bethany declared.

A few minutes later Samantha came back holding to gigantic stuffed animals. They were bigger than any of the animals that Harry and Jimmy had won. They both came over and had looks of shock on their faces.

"There, now I'm manlier than both of you." Samantha stated.

"But you're a girl." Fred stated.

"Really, I didn't notice." Samantha snarked.

"There's gotta be some way we can continue this Harry." Jimmy declared.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny, do you two want…" Harry began to ask.

"That's it; if you are going to do this again I'm outta here." Samantha said preparing to run off.

Before she could even start running though, Jimmy grabbed her and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." Jimmy declared.

"You're no fun." Samantha stated.

"How did he do that?" Ron asked.

"Years of practice." Chelsea replied.

"I must say these boardwalks are really quite intriguing." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yep, they sure are." Amelia said sarcastically.


End file.
